


Preconceptions

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: look at this boy go, more writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: gregor writes about the gnawers





	Preconceptions

In the Underland, everything has a second name--or I guess, just a different name. Rats are called gnawers, cockroaches are called crawlers, etc. Everything is named for what they do, except humans, they’re just called humans ~~they’re killers~~ though everyone else calls them something else when it’s not to their face. I’m losing the point here. All the humans in the Underland are taught to hate the gnawers are soon as they know what hate is, but they’re not all bad. The gnawers. I knew one named Lapblood, who I met when I was looking for a cure to the plague ~~a wasted quest--pointless deaths~~ , she seemed bad at first, but she was just trying to save her pups. I think the Underlanders forget the gnawers have families too. Even Ripred had a mate and pups, though they all died. There was Twitchtip. Twitchtip was...well, like any other rat, I guess. Except for the fact that she could smell colors and all sorts of other things. She was kind of amazing. And lonely. She died, though ~~in a pit all alone when we could’ve looked for her~~. I will always regret that. She was helping me find the Bane, who was just a baby at the time. I remember him trying to wake his mothers corpse up. She was good. Not all the gnawers are bad. They hate humans for good reason. I mean, there’s a reason the humans are called killers. 


End file.
